Forced! Or Is It?
by MangaManiac6
Summary: REDONE - Mikan and Natsume are forced to be married, but decide to divorce the second they can. But inevitably, they become closer and what happens they are truly in love? - NxM Slight HxR - Chapter 2 UP
1. One: Goodbye to Being an Individual

**Summary:** Mikan and Natsume are forced to be wed. They work out a plan to divorce the second they can. But what happens when it isn't so much as force as love that brings them together?

**Warning:** Language only. Also this migh go a little like _The Proposal._ It also go up to M if nessicary.

**Note:** So this is a redo of my earlier writing. I think it's a major improvement in any case so even if you have alreday read this, please read it again! I added some stuff. I'm also redoing chapter two so look forward to it!

Also, for the sake of the story, imagine they are speaking in japanese.

* * *

**Forced, Or Is It?**  
**One: Goodbye, Being an Individual**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

* * *

I gave a painful but quiet moan.

"Can you stop, please?" I asked.

My maid let out a soothing noise which was her way of saying, "Heck, no, Ma'am." and continued on, pulling my hair a little too much for my comfort into two pigtails. I honestly considered pushing her away and making a run for it.

But I needed someone to brush it, this long mangled mop, since I never did it myself. I was never forced to care about my hair before in any case.

"It has to be done." the maid said, calm as ever.

_No shit. _I pouted, "I don't even know why I'm here."

"But, ah, you chose to be here, you know." she said, putting the brush on a small table near us and rising up.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I lied.

Because truth is, I'm not here on my own will. No, I'm hear because I was _forced_. Yes, in this day of age people can still force you to give up your life as an individual. Someone can take away your rights so simply it's insane.

And if you want to know who did this, (you want to know, don't you?) the one who's responsible the misery I was in, you would have to go to Kokaro Hyuuga. CEO of Hyuuga Co. And my Husband-to-be's father.

But first, let me give you the background story of how I lost my freedom to be who I was and to love who I wanted.

* * *

Hotaru, who I always say is my bestfriend, despite her violent ways, had to hit me on the back of the head to bring me back to Earth. It had sent me to the sky, to learn what I was supposed to do.

I was meant to marry Natsume Hyuuga, a.k.a King Jerk of Jerkiness.

And despite that I was marrying the hottest man in Japan, (according to _Japan! News_) and one of the smartest men in Japan, (his test scores when he was younger proved that), and one of the richest men in Japan, (although I still perfer to say he is the richest _son _in Japan) I was not at all flattered, or pleased, or happy. At all.

And I assumed Natsume wasn't to thrilled either, the way he threw curses like bullets at his father when he first found out. I was there, and trust me, part of the time, it didn't even sound like Japanese.

I guess we were both forced.

So how this was going to work, hell I knew.

And, if you want to know why I didn't walk out the room, then and there, (and besides the fact that Big Joe and and Big Ted, the bodyguards, were standing outside. Oh, and there's a reason they're called _Big _Joe and _Big _Ted) I had my reasons.

And they were good ones.

You see, when the Hyuuga Co. first started up, back in Natsume's grandfather's day, my parents helped fund the company.

They helped them alot, until that is, they died.

I lost my parents at age 12. But it wasn't to bad. Atleast I had my grandfather to take care of me. And in turn, the Hyuuga's always supported me and my grandfather, who was unemployed at the time.

Well, I guess I owed them one.

"... So hell I'm gonna marry some boring, ugly, idiot like this girl!" Natsume finished his rant, slammed the small table with several papers infront of us, and slumped into the leather coach next to me.

I looked at him and tried to give him a silent apology. Why? I have no idea.

When he did look to me, he stuck his tounge out, and hissed, "Idiot."

Taken a back, I looked at Kokaro. _Oh, _hell _no! And how old was this bastard, five? _"There is no way in the _universe _I would marry this ass! No offense sir."

I barely heard Natsume say, "Offense taken."

"Like I give a shit. I was talking to your decent father. How you came from two kind people I'll never know!" I shot back.

"Please Mikan..." this time it was Kokaro to speak. His voice was small and quiet. He almost sounded to afraid to speak, "Please, just listen to me...?"

Mr. Hyuuga straightened up in in his million-dollar chair and attempted to give us a serious look, which failed.

"Natsume, Mikan's grandfather passed away a week ago." I felt my eyes sting and threaten to fill with tears, "And Mikan, I have been diagnosed with a serious disease that can take me any day now."

My eyes widened in shock, but Natsume turned his back on his father and mouthed, "Oh, YES!"

"Natsume." Mr. hyuuga hissed, obviously annoyed, "Not funny."

"Wasn't trying." Natsume said, turning back to look at his father.

"So..." Kokaro continued, "Natsume has to get himself hitched and take my place as CEO."

"Then... can I ask, why the hell does it have to be me?" I pointed at myself in confusion.

"Well, I suppose you didn't notice." He winked at Natsume, "Do you remember that day you went to that Maid Cafe?"

Natsume's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "What the fuck about it?"

"Well, you told me there was a cute waitress there. I searched it up. The brunette with the pigtails our very own Mikan Sakura."

I shrieked, "That was you?"

it hadn't really occured to me the handsome guy I exchanged phone numbers with last Tuesday when I worked at the Maid Cafe was actually Natsume Hyuuga.

"So he... was you?" i asked slowly, still trying to get the idea through my head.

"That's what he said..." Natsume said quietly, putting his arms behind his head.

That was when something occured to me, "You said I looked hot." I said, grinning.

"Well, if I knew I was talking to an idiot like you..."

I growled. But it wasn't like we ever really met to often. We met once when we were ten. Needless, to say, we didn't get along that night and refused to in the future.

It was more surprising _I _didn't recognize him. He was in almost every magazine I read.

"And, why should I agree to marry him?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips.

Natsume looked at me, and... was he _grinning_? No, it was more like a smirk, "You were recently fired from your job, right?"

"Maybe..." I said, "Wait... YOU GOT ME FIRED?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Maybe..." Natsume mimicked my speech, "But I own the establishment so I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want."

"You own a Maid Cafe?" I asked instantly. His cheeks, which had went back to normal, returned to being pink.

"Shut up. Anyway, I can get you that job back."

"Really!" I squeaked, "Thanks a mill' cause I really freaking loved that job. It was so much fun and it paid well too and my best friend Hotaru works there too! I'll do-"

I stopped abruptly. I would to anything for that job. After dropping out of highschool, it was amazing I got such a great job. But...

"And you owe my pops for helping you and your gramps..." Natsume continued.

Well, he had me there...

But... Could I really marry somone so manipulative, cruel, vulgar, annoying, and just plain infuriating as Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

Hope you liked! Reviews are appreciated very much! So.. please?

-MM6


	2. Two: Planning

**Forced! Or Is It?**  
**Chapter 2: Planning**  
**By: MM6**

**Mikan's POV**

I gave a heavy sigh, sitting back on the leather couch next to Natsume, not even knowing I had risen in the first place.

I wasn't ready for marriage. I was only twenty, and I looked even younger. No, I wasn't ready to be wed, especially to an ass like Natsume Hyuuga.

But I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to see some benfits to this whole fiasco. I guess I'd be richer and people would know my name. But I didn't _want _to be known as "Natsume Hyuuga's wife". Hell no.

In my eyes, I was already the richest girl in the world, in love and friendship. I had Hotaru, who'd kill anybody for making a rude comment towards me.

I didn't need to be popular. Even in middle school I despised the popular kids and never throught of joining them.

And there was another thing. My Ruka.

Ruka Nogi had been my friend since elementary school. Then when we started our first year of middle school, he asked me out. I was so pleased and said yes right there. He promised to make me happy and always be there.

He hasn't let me down yet.

I opened one eye to look at Natsume who was spinning a bold point pen with his right hand. Sure, the guy was handsome. But Ruka was two times more so. Ruka also made the top grades and even if he wasn't rich, it didn't really matter me.

Ruka was also a co-worker at the Maid Cafe (he did the cooking) and he's nice and hardworking.

He was my Prince Charming.

I made my decision. There was no way I would abandon Ruka for this ass.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving Ruka." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

Both Kokaro and Natsume rose their eyebrows in surprise. "Who's Ruka?" They asked together. It was kind of creepy since they both looked so similar with Kokaro only looking ab it older. yes despite being forty-something he looked like was in his late twenties.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh..." Kokaro looked down, obviously stressed about the news. But Natsume was fuming.

"What kind of CEO are you!" He hissed, "You didn't bother to check if she had a _boyfriend_?"

"I didn't think she did. I was to excited that you found someone you liked!" Mr. Hyuuga said, giving Natsume an apologetic smile which was ignored by Natsume.

I blushed, "You like me, Natsume?"

he gave a glare, "Hell no. In fact, I also have a girlfriend."

"Well, if you do have one. Why did you ask me for my phone number?"

Natsume paused as if thinking for a retort, "... For a friend..."

"I'm sure." I hissed. So this guy was a _cheater _too.

"You told me you were going to break up with her." Mr. Hyuuga said with sudden seriousness.

"I _am._" Natsume returned, "I think I'll do it now..." Natsume moved his hand and pulled out an iphone from his jeans pocket.

All I could do was stare at him. He was dumping his girlfriend on the _phone_? How cold was that? He could atleast have the decency to tell her in person.

So, without really thinking, I moved towards him and gripped his wrist. In surprise, Natsume's dropped the phone which landed on the crimson carpet below.

"What the fuck..?" He asked, staring from the phone, to my face, then to my hand on his wrist.

"That's really mean of you to break up with her on the phone, " I said, in my lecturing voice, "That's just cold."

"I can't exactly be engaged to one girl and be going out with another."

"So, you actually have morals?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Shut up."

"Natsume, I'll set up meeting for you and Ms. Shouda and you can tell her then." Mr. Hyuuga opened a drawer and pulled a small black notebook. He opened it and scanned the page "You have time at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon." he looked up, "Alright with you?"

"I guess." Natsume yanked his hand easily from my grip and bent to retrieve his phone. After getting it, he tucked it into his jeans pocket and returned to slumping on the couch with a bored expression.

"I don't care what you say about breaking up with your girlfriend," I said, "But I'm not breaking up with Ruka."

"Then how about we make a deal?"

"Eh?" Natsume still had his eyes closed and looked like he fell asleep but I knew for a fact it was him. Part of me expected him to be completely quiet for the rest of the meeting.

"You heard me, a deal."

I looked up at Kokaro who was smiling with pleasure,  
"You have an idea, son?"

"Yeah." Natsume opened one eye and smirked at me, "And I think it might suit us both fairly nicely."

* * *

"You have an idea?" I asked, hoping this plan involved being allowed to leave and never return.

"Yup." he turned his attention to his father, "How about we get married-"

"No!" I interrupted, "I told you I'm not going to get married!"

He made that annoying "tsk" noise like he did when he was younger, "Let me finish Pigtails. Anyway, let's say we get married, right? Then, in however long we have to, depending on the law, we divorce? Simple, easy."

I stood there, speechless. Granted it was a pretty decent plan. But... divorce? I had never been one for divorce. It just seemed... wrong. Honestly, if you planned to divorce, you shouldn't marry in the first place.

"That's... genius!" Kokaro clapped his hands happily. "You definetly are my son!"

Natsume choked on some beer he was drinking.

"Well... I guess." I mumbled, "And hey! I still have a boyfriend!"

The two shrugged in unison, "Dump him." Natsume announced.

I blinked, "What...?"

Mr. Hyuuga smiled nervously, "What Natsume means to say is you could tell Runa-"

"Ruka." Mikan hissed.

"Yes, yes Ruka. You could tell Ruka... well... you could ask him if he wouldn't mind waiting for you... and then once you divorce Natsume you can get back together with him!" He gave me a pleading look.

Which had no effect on me. "I will **not**. Besides, aren't there laws against this kinda thing! Marrying someone for the sake of buisness or something?"

"That's something different." Natsume said, waving his hand airily, "Just agree to the terms and after we're done we can all go home happy."

I sighed. I never wanted to blow up so badly. These people honestly didn't see why marrying someone you didn't love was just wrong. I rose from my seat and could feel their eyes turn to me expectantly.

"Well...?" They asked in unison.

"I'll... think about it." I could hear Natsume let go of his breath.

"Honestly? Dammit, I want this over and done with." He rose from his own seat and grabbed his jacket. "Call me when you guys reach an agreement."He strode out of the room and slammed the door quietly behind him.

Kokaro made a familiar "tsk" noise. "Well, I guess we have to wait then."

I nodded and went to the door, "Thanks for understanding." I murmured and went on my way.


End file.
